Who Can Doubt Love? Volume 1 Episodes 1 and 2
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: This story is like a TV special, consisting of 6 episodes each grouped into 3 volumes of 2 episodes each. This story starts before the SuperS episode, "One In The Hand" ("The Golden Crystal Appears! Nehelenia's Spell").


Sailor Moon- "Who Can Doubt Love?"  
  
Author's Intro: Ok, this one's going to be a doozy. A 6-part story, this could be the longest single chapter I've ever written. Ok, here's a few pointers about the story: 1) it takes place before the Sailor Moon SuperS episode "One In The Hand" where the Scouts travel to the Dark Moon to take on Queen Nehelenia, 2) This will be a Serena/OC story (OC stands for original character by me, so you newbies won't be confused, 3) Nick/Sailor Mini Saturn is my OC, and 4) I'm not going to finish this in one day. I'll try to get it done by the weekend, I promise. Oh, and for those continued readers of my other works, I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. Freshman year in high school can be murder. Ok, one more thing. When you review, say which part it's for, since this whole thing is going to be a single chapter. Ok, NOW on with the story! Takes place Nick's POV.  
  
Volume 1: Relationships Blossoming (A Twist of Fate! New Powers, New Romance!)  
  
(11/11/03) Part 1: The Price For Beauty [The Power Of Love! New Enemy Approaches!]  
  
We had just faced another one of Queen Nehelenia's monsters after they had knocked Serena's dream mirror out. That had angered me, and caused me to unleash a destructive new attack: the Saturn Sonic Wave Blast, which worked a lot like Amy's Aqua Mirage, destroying the demon and saving the day. We had been planning to attack the Dark Moon in a few days, but every day that passed, I sat down and wondered, 'What kind of powers does Nehelenia have? I just hope we'll be able to counter her attacks. And what about those Amazon girls? Who are they?' I was abruptly shaken from my thoughts as the phone rang. I heard my mom say, "Nick, someone wants to talk to you!" I put my comic book down and went downstairs. When I picked up the phone, I started talking. "Hello?" "Hi, Nick!" I knew that voice. "Serena! What's up?" "Oh, just the usual. Hey, could you come over? I'd like to talk." "Sure thing, Serena. Just let me ask my mom." And so I did. As I was on my way, I looked up at the Dark Moon and then thought, 'That's odd. Nehelenia looks just like that girl I've seen in my dreams ever since that attack on Serena. I know the resemblance is uncanny, but what if Nehelenia used to be good? Some evil spirit may have taken over her. I'll dwell on that later.'  
A few minutes later, I had reached Serena's house. As I knocked on her door, I could barely see Serena upstairs. I knocked again. No answer. I was about to knock a third time, but Serena's mom stopped me from doing so. "Serena asked me to come over. Said she wanted to talk." "Well, come in." I did, and after a small lunch, I went upstairs to Serena's room. I opened the door and saw her drawing on her bed. "Hey, Serena," I said, and she turned around. "Oh, hi Nick!" she said as I walked in. I hopped up on the bed. "Hey, would you like to see my drawing?" she said. "Sure," I replied, and she showed me her picture. It was of me performing the Saturn Sonic Wave Blast. "Wow, Serena, that's pretty good!" I said. One of the many good things about Serena: she can do the best drawings. "It's a good thing I saw you perform the attack before I blacked out then," she said. I looked at her for a few seconds, then, all of a sudden, I heard something inside Serena's closet. She went for the Crisis Moon Compact on her uniform, and I went for my Crystal Wand, when all of a sudden, a little boy burst out of the closet, growling like a badly-tuned monster. That was Serena's annoying little brother, Sammy. Even after 2 years of fighting the forces of darkness, he can still be annoying. "Ok, Sammy, now you're going to get it!" Serena yelled as she jumped off of the bed and started chasing after him. 'Oh, Serena,' I thought. Just like Amy had said, some things never change.  
After the chase had settled down, Serena came back to her room and flopped back onto the bed. "Man, he's gotten faster! I had to do a sharp turn just to stop myself from crashing into the clock!" Serena said. "That's what he's like," I replied. Silence for a few seconds, then Serena hugged me and said, "Thanks for saving my life out there." I smiled, hugged her back and said, "No problem, Serena."  
  
End of Part 1  
  
Author's Note: Ok, a 818-word first part (including introductions and author's notes). I'm on a roll. Check back for part 2 soon.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, I'm ready now. This part takes place a day after the events of yesterday, and the Sailor Scouts are battling another of Nehelenia's monsters. Now, here we go.  
  
(11/12/03) Part 2: Emotional Energy (A Newfound Relationship! The Birth of the Moon Sonic Wave Meditation!)  
  
The next day, we had gotten word of a strange woman attacking the downtown Tokyo Stadium. We all rushed to the scene, and then- I saw her. That was Queen Nehelenia! She turned around, and said, "So, if it isn't the Sailor Scouts." "I don't have time for this. Amy, now!" Amy, now Super Sailor Mercury, extended her hand, and chanted, "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" From out of nowhere, which didn't surprise me, she grabbed a water harp and played on it. The music was beautiful. A powerful jet of water emerged from her spell, striking Nehelenia. After she recovered, she fired a bolt of lightning at us. Me and Serena yelled, "Everyone, scatter!" in unison, and we did. As the bolt of energy struck the ground, Serena looked at me, a faint blush crossing her cheeks, and I did likewise. Something was going on, but we didn't have time to dwell on that, because Nehelenia threw another energy bolt at us. I was ready, though. I extended my hand, and chanted, "Saturn Sonic Scream!" I thrust my palms forward, and a cylinder- shaped wave of sound flew at the energy bolt, striking it and sending it back to its source. Nehelenia easily dodged it, as I had expected. I drew my talisman, the Saturn Star Sword, and got ready for my trademark attack. "And what is this?" Nehelenia asked in a real deep voice. "You'll see," I said. While I charged up, the other Scouts looked at one another. "I didn't know he had a talisman," Lita (Sailor Jupiter) said. "I wonder where he got it," Mina (Sailor Venus) said. "I think he got it after we beat Mistress 9," Raye (Sailor Mars) said. I then brought the sword behind me, its blade glowing. I chanted, "Saturn Star Sword Blaster!" I swung it, and a blade- shaped beam of purple energy flew from the sword at Nehelenia.  
As she dodged it, I felt time freeze except for me and Serena. I looked around, and eventually caught sight of 4 Amazon-like girls. "You!" I said. Serena said, "I've seen you before!" "I'm sure you have," the one dressed in green said. "We don't have time to explain or introduce ourselves," the red one said, "but we have a present for you." Then, the yellow one threw a ball of energy at us. As it struck, I felt time start to unfreeze. As we landed, I nodded to Serena, and she drew her Moon Kaleidoscope, which was the baton she used for her Moon Gorgeous Meditation attack. I raised my Crystal Wand into the air and yelled, "Saturn Crisis Power!!" After I had transformed into Super Sailor Mini Saturn (my 2nd form) I charged up, too. "Look at them!" Mina said, pointing at us. As Serena readied her Moon Gorgeous Meditation, I did the same with my strongest attack, the Saturn Sonic Wave Blast. "Ok, Serena, ready?" I asked. She nodded yes, and we brought our weapons back. Then, we both yelled, "Moon Sonic Wave Meditation!" when we thrust our weapons forward at the same time. A powerful beam of rainbow-colored energy flew from the tip of the kaleidoscope while being surrounded by glowing balls of sonic energy. Nehelenia screamed as the powerful energy blast hit. After the light cleared, she was nowhere to be seen. "Good job, Scouts!" Serena yelled as we all started for home. But, before I could start on, Serena took my hand and said, "Nick, I have something to tell you." She leaned closer and whispered, "I love you," in my ears. Both of us blushed after she had said that, but then I smiled and said, "I love you too, Serena."  
  
End of Part 2  
  
End of Volume 1  
  
Author's Note: The three special words! But, no time to get cocky. I'm going to release this story in 3 volumes of 2 episodes each so you don't get confused. Ok, so this is a 718-word part (once again, including author's notes and introductions). Catch you later. Bye!- SuperSaiyanZelda4321 (toonami1@wi.rr.com) 


End file.
